遊戲更新
'第一次大型更新: 2015年8月11日' http://sf.my.com/us/crucible-gods-patch-notes 更新包名稱 : 眾神的考驗 (Crucible of the Gods) __TOC__ '新資料' 1. Divine Form (神模式) *可以使用神模式 *玩家需要完成"New God"故事線才能使用神模式 (故事線於達到約30,500聲望後出現) *完成"New God"故事線後,玩家會收到一顆水晶來解鎖大星圖上神模式的洞 - 解鎖神模式及神星圖 2. Invasions (外星侵略): *新增外星侵略活動 *外星侵略是一個超大型,影響全服玩家的活動,需要每一位玩家守護家園 3. Raid (奇襲): *新增奇襲活動 *奇襲是一項已解鎖神模式玩家的主要活動 3. Anomalies (異常空間): *新增5人組隊開放地圖活動-異常空間 *多個隊伍會同時出現在異常空間 *每一隊會出現於上次外星侵略遺留下的怪物附近 4. Distortions (扭曲空間): *新增公會專有活動-扭曲空間 *以前外星侵略的怪物,躲過了神和凡人的視線,在Aelion(遊戲中的地球)某個僻靜的角落建造了基地及巢穴.使用特製探測器可以獲取它們的位置 *公會的任務是得到特製探測器及正確地前往敵方的核心地帶 '更新' 1. 組隊更新 *新增聲望調整 *隊伍中低聲望玩家的生命及傷害會被提高 *經過聲望調整後的隊伍會被鎖定於難度"普通 (normal)" *此項改動於下列副本中生效:單人副本,團隊副本,對戰,外星侵略 *介面的功能會稍作改動以迎合此更新 **執行 (Launch): 讓玩家自行選擇難度 - 可進行單人或預先組隊副本-預先組隊副本的難度會受玩家聲望所限制 **隊伍搜索 (Group Finder): 可加入隨機隊伍或進行預先組隊副本 - 玩家的聲望在組隊過程中會被無視,而低聲望玩家的能力會被調整.副本難度會被限制於"普通(normal)" 2. 傳送門 (Portal)更新 *追隨者系統 (Order) **玩家現在可以利用傳送門 (Portal)管理追隨者 (adepts)及派他們進行任務 **暫時,當玩家完成公會任務後,會員的額外效果不會顯示出來,但這只是顯示上的bug,會員仍然會有額外效果 *百科全書 (Encyclopedia) **已更新百科全書 **現在職業頁面會顯示全部技能和天賦的描述 3. 介面 *加入選擇友方目標 (Ctrl+Tab)的訓練 *當玩家獲取新物品時,背包圖示不會顯示通知-所有新物品會在背包內標示 *角色技能畫面加入終結技的描述 *加入鏡頭搖晃設定 *當選擇了友方玩家為目標,介面會顯示出動作視窗的快捷鍵(G) *隊伍視窗會顯示點選為目標的友方玩家 *Aristel's Farm 副本的雙重標記已被移除 *加入圖示顯示對玩家作用的效果 *副本卡(Adventure card)會顯示戰利品 *副本進度顯示問題已被修正 *按下Esc鍵不會拒絕副本邀請 *FPS顯示現被預設成關閉,可於遊戲設定中重新開啟 *傳奇武器現在會隨機出現一項屬性:力量效率 *當玩家鍵入新名字才會出現改名按鈕 *市集 (Market)中的購買及售賣顯示問題已被修正 *修改公會邀請的外觀 *現在當對啟蒙儀式(the rite of enlightenment)進行加速,計時器會暫停跳動 *對公會進行投票,發起者會自動投下贊成 4. 視效 *與NPC的對話時，個人交通工具，神模式和技能的特效將不會顯示在動畫內。 *當騎乘的時候不會顯示武器。 *變更NPC Metarchus 的外觀。 5. 世界 *Aggressor Executioner 獲得些許的攻擊加成。 *特殊能力 中 Entid Sower, Venomous Thamas 和 Granite Cappa 現在能被控制（技能）中斷。 *特殊能力中 Warden of Gloom, Entid Devourer 和 Cryptide Weaver會在怪物死亡的時候停止. *在Globe (地球儀) 上標示秘密房間 (Secret Room )。 6. 故事線 *The Prodigal Son 任務 位置將會正確顯示。 *The Prodigal Son 任務 將不再擋住the Palon Prototype Plant 冒險的進入。 7. 區域 *Veines **重新定位Uplink Terminals。 *Eskenian Peninsula **明顯標示出生命之泉與死亡之泉 （ Fountains of Life and Death）。 **The Raptorial Greenery 任務 將會標識在地圖上。 *Antirius's Cave **改進Thick-Trunked Nerolis 技能的視覺特效。 *Diaphran Archipelago **在完成the Second Generator 任務後, the Operation Rusty Forest 冒險將正確解鎖。 8. 小隊冒險 （Squad adventures） *Thorneus's Camp **改進區域地圖。 **在收到殺掉怪物的指令前，將不能攻擊怪物。 **Khrut the Snowy Fin』s knockback 技能將不再影響有護盾的玩家。 *Ignum Monastery **被Titan Atlas解除武裝的視覺特效將會正確顯示。 **Titan Atlas』s Impact 技能傷害類型變更。 **Tradius 將不會飛近一段距離之後加速，傷害也稍做減少。 *Palon Prototype Plant **更換冒險中遇到的第一隻王。 **增加Experimental Tank Stronghold的所有技能傷害。 *Kyros Caves **增加與Giant Scarab (巨大聖甲蟲)的戰鬥時的區域，玩家將有更大的機動空間可使用。 *Thandi Drilling Station **Flaming Herald 的生命將不會在燃燒地面範圍內恢復。 *Avesten Tower **減少一般怪物的數量。 **減少菁英怪物數量。 **減少怪物的主動攻擊範圍以及戰鬥開始時呼叫援軍的範圍。 **Vengeful Orista 現在將會喚醒緊鄰在一起的蛋。 **改進Grimpoisoner』s Pursuit這一技能的視覺特效。 *Nedder Test Area **調整Wind Jumper in the Hunt test: 現在造成較少的傷害並新增另一項能力。 **Groups of Tobi 再度出現. 因此在它們跑光的時候，玩家能夠再次獲得到the Heat of the Hunt 效果。 *Cronnel Platforms **Ignis 招喚的小怪將不再掉落獎勵，如同其他同類別怪物一樣。 *Aristel's Farm **將不再能夠離開所規定區域的範圍。 9. 團隊冒險 （Group Adventures） *Phoreus Test Area **更改Mantide and Demon 的成員組成。 *Mare Sacro Monastery **Kraken Cetus 在三星難度以上將有新增能力。 *Targo Islands **Rocky Shua』s shield 將會有更明顯的動畫：怪物將會先掘地再使用此技能。 *Daren Facility **Corthinarius 將不會在使用其爪子攻擊時旋轉。 10. 玩家對戰 （PvP Battles） *一般 **All PvP activities are now divided into two groups based on their scale: Small battles and massive battles. **Small battles include Kingesi Arena and Arena of Aeli and massive battles are the Ring of Immortals, Alcedon Facility, and Esten Quarry. **As players can no longer join a specific Battle, relics used for the Order can now obtained by participating in any of the activities from the specified group. To access small battles, players are required to have 2990 Prestige, and massive battles require 4530. **To participate in a small or massive battle, click the Show Adventure List button in the globe interface, select the Battle tab and join the appropriate activity. *Every day at 5 PM, 7 PM, and 9 PM, there will be a special event held for a random group of PvP activities (small or massive battles) that will last 45 minutes. For participating in the appropriate group of PvP activities, players will receive additional sparks of evolution as a reward. Any player, regardless of their Prestige or arena availability, can participate in this event. **Players will now receive items with higher stats for participating in PvP activities. *Arena of Aeli **New PvP activity for 6 players. Unlike Kingesi Arena, bonuses will always spawn in the center of the arena and only Damage Orbs are available to spawn. *Lugran Research Base **The Energy Charge effect (as well as its levels and duration) applied by the generator at the Lugran Research Base is now displayed on the interface. **Changed the number of points required to win from 10 to 100. **The number of points received for killing another player has been changed from 1 to 10. **Once players gain 10 levels of Energy Charge, it now explodes, removing all levels of this effect from all characters. The player that gains 10 levels of the effect receives 9 points. **Finishing strikes are no longer available. **When the character reaches 4530 Prestige, the reward is changed to an alternative one. They also no longer receive additional rewards: equipment and equipment bags **Relics for upgrading temples and chapels are still given to all participants. 11. 星圖 Atlas *職業星盤的路徑將會在玩家第一次開啟時自動規劃往上級能力的節點。在此之前，路徑規畫是通往ultimate ability。 12. 任務 （Quests） *No Retreat （冒險額外任務）的衝刺 (dash) 限制數量從3增加到5。 *Study Your Opponent （冒險額外任務）中，更改攝影機外觀與增加攝影範圍。 *Deadly Magnetism （冒險額外任務）暫停。 *Ether Resonators旁完成的任務將不被計算。 *Alakur Island 關卡 the Find the mage on of the Interesting Acquaintance任務增加威望（Prestige）考量. *Ancient Relics 任務將在指定威望（Prestige）達成之後獲得。 13. 獎勵 （Rewards） *團隊冒險（Group Adventure）的尾王（final boss）獎勵將會固定是一個史詩（紫色）品質得項鍊（amulet）。 *團隊冒險（Group Adventure）中其他的 王（boss）將有50%機率掉落史詩（紫色）品質項鍊。他們將會有一樣的機率掉落一個不平凡（綠色）或者是稀有（藍色）品質的物品。 *小隊冒險（Squad Adventure）的最終王將會固定掉落稀有品質(藍色)的主手武器或副手武器。 14. 追隨者系統 Order *十個同種碎片將可以爲合成一個更高品質的碎片。 *增加四十種新的使徒（adepts）任務。 *使徒（adepts）任務更新時間將會固定在 : 6 AM, 2 PM, 10 PM 伺服器時間。 15. 公會 *When a vote is held in the pantheon, the votes of those who abstained would be counted as affirmative. Voting lasts 3 days. *Added the option to enable or disable a structure in the pantheon during construction. *Disabled the option to improve the pantheon structures beyond the current maximum construction level in the game. This level is different for every structure. This is necessary for implementing changes to the mechanics of the pantheon stronghold development. *Improved the mechanism of receiving, storing and spending construction resources required for building upgrades in the pantheon. *Construction resources are now stored in the pantheon's account, and not in the structure's. They can be replenished and then spent on the selected structure. *A construction replicator has been added to the Market. It can be used to replenish construction resources of the pantheon. *Resources for the enlightenment of adepts have been added to the Market. *To transfer construction points from the pantheon to the structure, pantheon members need to hold a successful vote. *The Stronghold now has its own rank. It is a new parameter that reflects certain stages of pantheon development. It will determine the maximum available level of Stronghold upgrades and provide various additional bonuses. For example, increase the effectiveness of power consumption for all structures in the pantheon. The mechanism of upgrading the Stronghold's rank is not yet implemented. It will be added in one of the next updates. *Updated the main pantheon screen, which now displays all the important information: pantheon rankings, pantheon order missions, pantheon stronghold's rank, as well as information about battles in distortions and pantheon wars. *Pantheon rankings are not yet introduced. They will be added over time. *Improved the descriptions of the stronghold upgrades. *Due to the fact that construction resources can now be purchased in the Market, separate upgrades for the pantheon at a certain level have an additional resource cost that can be obtained only through playing. The resource is called 「Knowledge of Avatars」. *Now the button for spending resources will not be available until the appropriate voting is complete. *Now adepts will sometimes have missions for construction resources even if the pantheon has no active construction. *List of structures that had their cost adjusted: *Pantheon Chambers **Conference Hall. From level 13, the upgrade cost includes Knowledge of Avatars. **Gallery. From level 13, the upgrade cost includes Knowledge of Avatars. *Triumph Square **The cost of all obelisks includes Knowledge of Avatars from level 3. *Distortion Analyzer **Space Stabilizer. From level 2, the upgrade cost includes Knowledge of Avatars. *Ether Projector **Projection Amplifier. From level 4, the upgrade cost includes Knowledge of Avatars. Upgrading till level 3 does not require Knowledge of Avatars and allows Pantheons to research invasion talents until they have 700 resistance. This is enough to participate in battles against the avatars of the god's during Invasions. 16. 職業 *General **當Slayer & Monk後退時，不再支援額外增加的移動速度。 *Symbols **現在等級6的 Impulse Intensity, Ultimate Strength, Mobilization 現在能正常運作. *Knight **Barrier II now works differently: **Defensive Stance. Defensive stance absorbs 25% of incoming damage, but Willpower regeneration rate is reduced by 50%. **Using abilities that consume Willpower make the Barrier last 4 seconds longer, and it absorbs twice as much damage, reflecting half of absorbed damage back at the enemy. The amount of reflected damage cannot exceed 12% of the Knight's maximum health. **Changed the description of Rockwall. **The Inspiration talent has been renamed to Counter-Grip and works differently: **The enhanced effect of Barrier II lasts 1 second longer, and Lunge will restore 2 points of Willpower while it is active. **Bonus to Barrier from equipment now works correctly. **Increased the damage of Lunge. **Resolute Defense and Tantrum now generate 100 Willpower instead of 50. **The cooldown of Resolute Defense is reduced by 5 seconds. **The Knight has become more powerful in promo adventures. *Berserker **Increased the damage of Tornado. **Reduced the damage of Flash of Rage. *Archer **Burning can now inflict critical damage. **If the target dies from Burning Rapid Fire, the Archer now switches to another target correctly. **Easy Target talent cannot be used to remove the effects of burning with Piercing Shot more than once every 10 seconds. **Easy Target now displays the damage and effects without delay, it also works properly with other Archers in the group. *Kinetic **Stone Projectile is now correctly interrupted by dashing. **The effects of Tramping are no longer affected by the size of the target it is applied to. *Paladin **The Divine Intervention symbol now correctly takes into account all the protective effects on the character. *Cryomancer **Corrected the health values for the Cryomancer's Ice Statue and its Cryogen cost. **Icy Comet can now be activated only when the character stands still. **Icy Dart now inflicts damage and applies Fragments to the enemy at the same time. **Cryogenerators are now always displayed properly. **The Slide talent no longer blocks the character's movement when used. *Warlock/Witch **Volatile Curse has been changed to Black Cats for Witch promo adventures. *Monk **Changed the description of Return Wave. *Alchemist **The amount of damage reflected by the Protective Membrane ability no longer exceeds 33% of the Alchemist's maximum health. **Disintegrate no longer works against targets immune to control. **Protective Membrane now correctly absorbs damage even without the Reflection Procedure talent. *Necromancer **Visual effects of Cursed Land and Hellfire now have simpler visuals for everyone but the caster. **No more purple arms spam! *General **Character's movement speed out of combat now correctly changes when they change their direction of movement. **If the character leaves the limits of the playing zone, a warning message will be displayed, followed by the character's death. **Temporary Hornscute can now be activated even if the character has a permanent Hornscute and thus free the slot in the bag. **Characters no longer jump in place when attempting to use an ability and dismounting at the same time. **Added another color option for the Gunner costume available once the class atlas is fully completed. The costume in the player's bag can be moved to the Style Room. **Updated voice-overs and added new dialogues and hints. **Slaughter and Eliminator optional tasks have been disabled. **Improved the descriptions for various items and valuables. **Added spam filter for the Region channel. **Players can no longer gain more class sparks than can be spent. After completing a class atlas, players without premium will no longer receive the corresponding class sparks and those with premium will continue gaining sparks of evolution. All extra class sparks will be converted to sparks of evolution. **Extra ether crystals will be removed from the player's bag **Gabriel, an NPC in the eastern part of the park, now gives a weekly quest: Divine Challenge. The reward for the quest is Faith. **Invitations to an adventure or battle are now accompanied by a notification sound, and the game icon in the taskbar will begin to flash. Players will no longer miss an activity even if the game client is minimized. **Made changes to various UI descriptions and scenes. **Added detailed descriptions for items that contain ability sets. **The Knight's Resolute Rebuff ability is no longer interrupted when using combo attacks. '修正Bug' 1. 效能 *Optimized the lighting, animations and visual appearance of open locations. These changes should improve the performance of the game client on older configurations and increase FPS. *Improved overall game performance. 2. 畫面/動畫 *Fixed a multitude of animations for classes, monsters and abilities. *Fixed landscape geometry bugs and visual appearance of various objects. *Polished some of the elements of changing character』s appearance, reworked the details and functionality of costumes. *Fixed the animation bug that caused the space around the Slayer that terminated invisibility to look blurry. 3. NPCs/配音 *Some of the NPCs have received new sets of emotions which make them more 「lively」. *New voice-overs for some of the dialogues and scenes. *Updated voice-overs and added new dialogues and hints. 4. 自訂人物 *Makeup options were moved from Anita to the Style Room in the players menu's 5. 任務及副本 *After studying the game server statistics, we reviewed the average time it takes to complete certain adventures and changed the rewards accordingly. For example, the expected completion time was increased for almost all group adventures. 6. 介面 *Fixed the slot appearance in the abilities interface. *Fixed a bug that caused the context action for picking up a reward to appear but the item itself was not picked up. *Fixed a bug that sometimes kept the group chat from being created when entering an adventure with an automatically formed group via the Group Finder *Fixed a bug that caused the abilities panel to become empty when changing class stances. *Fixed the description of transport stats: speed is now rounded to hundredths, and regeneration is displayed in percent of maximum health. *Fixed a bug that caused the old ability sets to reset and not work properly when players activated the new ones. 7. 故事線 *Fixed a bug that prevented the Lunatic quest from being displayed at the Divine Observatory. *Fixed abrupt camera jolts during the fight with Thanatos. 8. 區域 *Veines **Fixed a bug that kept the scouting probes from being displayed on the minimap. *Milene Caves **Fixed a bug that would randomly cause a character to die. *Eskenian Peninsula **Fixed a bug that caused character』s death. **Fixed a bug with Find Path in the Helping Caria quest – Now works properly. **Fixed a bug that made it possible to go through walls that should have been solid. *Naori Island **Fixed a bug that caused character』s death. *Roqul Valley **Fixed the beginning of the storyline dialogue in Roqul Valley. 9. 單人副本 *Lanber Catacombs **Fixed a bugs that caused Astara to lose target, return to the starting point and recover health if the character stood close to the rock at the time of the explosion. **Fixed the visual effect of Hespar』s altar. The altar is now switched off when the bonus is activated regardless of who did it; the players or Hespar. **Fixed a bug when no reward was given for defeating the Clinging Horror if it was killed with poison without the use of class abilities. **Fixed a bug where NPC Victor could follow the player』s character. *Thorneus』s Camp **Fixed a bug that caused character』s death. *Ardos Monastery **Fixed a bug when the vortexes summoned by Khlok Violent Storm did not inflict damage. **Fixed a bug that sometimes made it impossible to complete the adventure. *Borru Catacombs **Fixed the areas where boss fights take place: character』s movement is no longer restricted. **Fixed a bug where if players died during the fight with Solas it was impossible to return to him because of the barrier around the boss fight area. *Palon Prototype Plant **Fixed a bug that made one of the caches required to complete an optional task inaccessible. **Fixed a bug that caused the Oculat Observer to get stuck. *Saiban Archipelago **Fixed a bug that sometimes made it impossible to complete the adventure. *Avesten Tower **Fixed the mechanics of the Transformation ability of the Bloodthirsty Cryptide: the ability now works only on Wingers. *Icy Winds Canyon **Fixed damage type of some of the Renegade Cryomancer』s abilities. *Nedder Test Area **Fixed some of the geometry bugs that caused the character to get stuck during the Obstacle Course test. 10. 團隊副本 *Phoreus Test Area **Fixed a bug that caused the creatures summoned by a Necromancer to heal enemies. *Mare Sacro Monastery **Fixed a bug that caused the Kraken to knock players out of the playing area. **Fixed a bug where the Naiads』 Water Jets ability made the character unable to resurrect. *Fort Darlek **Fixed the Pulse Shot ability of Crespion Commander Saw. The attack no longer spreads to nearby characters. *Targo Islands **Fixed a bug that, if the character died in the fight with Rocky Shua, prevented them from resurrecting. *Hespilon Temple **Fixed a bugs that caused the character to get stuck in certain spots. 11. 對戰 *General **Fixed a bug where players could not leave the arena after logging in again. **Fixed a bug that enabled a party member to kick other players from the group without a vote. **Fixed a bug where one of the teams in special battles did not receive sparks of evolution. *Ring of Immortals **Fixed the lighting for minimum graphics settings. The arena is now brighter. *Lugran Research Base **Finishing strikes are no longer available. 12. 星圖 *Fixed the description of the Solidity stat. 13. 任務 *Fixed a bug that made it impossible to complete the Power Unit Raiders quest. *Fixed a bug that made it impossible to complete the Malfunction quest in the Training Hall. *Fixed a bug affecting the Lurking Death optional task. Now the Lurking Warden of Death will spawn properly. 14. 戰利品 *Fixed a bug that, when the player reached a weekly limit for credits, allowed them to receive enhancement stones by disassembling items. The stones thus obtained would be taken into account in the next weekly limits. 15. 追隨者系統 *Fixed a bug that, when viewing the order screen, it displayed all modifiers the player had. *Fixed a bug with order missions sometimes having a 100% chance of failure. *Fixed the missions block in the order summary. The information is now displayed correctly. 16. 公會 *Fixed a bug where a commander could not expel another commander from the pantheon. *Fixed a bug that caused all active structures in the pantheons to switch off during server maintenance. *Fixed a bug where the construction cost in resources and credits was displayed incorrectly. *Fixed a bug where the button for spending construction resources in the stronghold was not available even if there were sufficient resources. 17. 職業 *General **Fixed a bug where the character moved incorrectly in certain cases. **Fixed animation of various class abilities, as well as updated some of the icons. **Bonus to movement speed for Slayer and Monk is not applied when moving backwards. **Fixed a bug with certain class abilities that knock enemies back. Now the target is knocked back with correct damage visuals. **Fixed a bug with ability sets. The effects that are removed once the class is changed will also disappear when another ability set is chosen. *Symbols **Impulse Intensity, Ultimate Strength, and Mobilization symbols now work correctly at level 6 as well. *Knight **Fixed a bug where the Knight』s ultimate ability could be activated multiple times in promo adventures. **Fixed several bugs with Barrier and Barrier II that caused the character to switch targets in PvP. **Bonus to Barrier from equipment now works correctly. **Fixed a bug that caused the Rockwall to work incorrectly when used together with Barrier II, reducing the amount of damage absorbed and reflected. *Archer **Fixed some of the Archer』s icons. **Fixed a bug where the sound effect would not play when switching classes. *Kinetic **Stone Projectile is now correctly interrupted with a Dash. **Fixed the performance issue caused by using Energy Wave. *Gunner **修正 Gunner 姿態的圖標。 **修正Experimental Fuel 天賦的描述。 **修正當Chip of Self-Destruction激活時，會移除自身增益buff的問題。 *Paladin **The Divine Intervention symbol now correctly takes into account all the protective effects on the character. *Cryomancer **Corrected the health values for the Cryomancer』s Ice Statue and its Cryogen cost. *Warlock/Witch **Fixed a bug that caused the client to crash when using Volatile Curse. *Alchemist **Fixed a bug that removed the effect of Deadly Experiment from the Alchemist if the abilities that did not consume class resource were used. **Fixed a bug that caused Protective Membrane to stop absorbing incoming damage before it expired. *Necromancer **Fixed a bug where summoned creatures would sometimes lose their target and return to the character. **Fixed a bug when summoned Carrion would not deal damage. *Lightbinder **Fixed a bug that allowed the character to use Burning Stream and Flood of Light while running. 18. 一般 *Fixed a bug where the character would stop a few yards away from the destination point when using automatic movement. *Fixed a few reported issues that caused the game to unintentionally shut down. *Fixed a bug with terrain displaying incorrectly when changing graphics settings. *Fixed a bug with terrain displaying incorrectly when the character was moving too fast. *Fixed a bug where the camera would rotate around the player upon logging in. *Fixed a bug where a transport could not be summoned if the character was on a sloping surface. *Fixed a bug that caused the camera to freeze when completing optional task. *Fixed a bug that occurred when opening a set of replicators or celestial threads if the character had too many active replicators. *Fixed a bug that occurred when trying to change appearance for the Mysterious Messenger quest. *Fixed a bug that caused certain costumes to look blurry. *Fixed a bugs with the statue in the Hall of Greatness. *Fixed a bug where the weekly limits would not reset. *Fixed a bug where a wrong reward was given for the Gifts from the Followers quest. *Fixed a bug where killing certain enemy types was not counted towards optional tasks. *Fixed a bug where voting in the pantheon worked incorrectly after maintenance. *Fixed a bug where changing tattoos in the Style Room could not be saved. *Fixed a bug where chat channels would switch automatically. *Fixed a bug visual bugs connected to the female Alchemist』s model. *Fixed a bug where dashing would cause the stance animation to play continuously for the female Slayer. *Fixed a bug where the fragments would drop nothing if the weekly limit for ether resources was reached. In this case, the player will now receive sparks of transformation. *Fixed a bug where the character』s health was not being restored out of combat and would only return upon teleporting to another area. *Fixed a bugs that caused the client to freeze when logging in. *Fixed the issue with the chat that caused the client to crash. *Fixed a few issues that caused performance to drop noticeably. *Fixed a bug that caused positive effects on the character to end prematurely. 翻譯進行中 Category:遊戲更新